fairy_one_piece_tail_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kong
Kong (コング, Kongu) is the "World Government Commander-in-Chief" (世界政府全軍総帥, Sekai Seifu Zengun Sōsui). He was the Fleet Admiral of the Navy at the time of the Battle in Edd War twenty-seven years ago and at the time of Roger D. Gol's execution twenty-four years ago. ".''" :—Kong. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Kong is an extremely muscular, broad-chested, tan-skinned, shouldered, elderly man who has his whitened hair and beard arranged in an array of spikes, some fuzz on both sides of his face, similar to a lizard's spine. He also has a stitched scar under his left eye. He wears a sleeveless dark shirt adorned with medals, revealing his muscular arms, dark green armbands, a light yellow scarf around his neck, and a white and dark grey Marine coat draped over his shoulders. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: May 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As a former Navy officer and a high ranking World Government official, Kong has a strong sense of justice (though it is unknown if it is moral or absolute). He also has a large amount of pride for his position and the Navy overall, since he left Garp and Sengoku’s records untouched to prevent the Navy name from being hurt, and felt rather disappointed that they would resign. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers While he was the fleet admiral of the Navy, he had absolute control of the organization, under the World Government. Now, as World Government Commander-in-Chief, he works for the World Government, and possesses not only power over the Navy, but also authority over the Government's espionage agents, the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Enies Lobby, and the Cipher Pols. According to the World Government hierarchy, his authority is second only to the Five Elder Stars. His political powers enable him to revoke any Warlord title at any time. Political powers aside, due to his muscles, his former rank in the Navy, and his numerous scars, he could be considered rather strong, however he still has yet to reveal his powers in the series. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated that all the Navy ranked vice admiral and above possess Haki, so with a rank above that, Kong can also use the ability. However, he has not been shown using it yet. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Battle of the Edd War Fleet Admiral Kong received a report about Shiki fighting Roger, and when Vice Admiral Garp went ahead to the battle, Kong was seen shouting that their conversation was not yet over, despite Garp claiming it was. Promotion Kong eventually was promoted from fleet admiral to World Government Commander-in-Chief, thus working directly for the World Government and leaving the Navy under Sengoku's authority. Synopsis Post-War Arc After the Battle of Navyford, Garp approached Kong and resigned from the Navy despite the latter's attempts to persuade him otherwise. Three weeks after the war, Sengoku did the same thing. Kong was somewhat disappointed by these resignations, as both of them had been top officers in the Navy since Roger's time, but allowed them to leave on the condition that their records and titles remain untouched in order to retain their influences and legacies in order to successfully recruit new for officials the Navy in the future and also to train the next generation of young Navy officers. Prior to leaving, Sengoku suggested to Kong that Admiral Aokiji should be the succeeding Fleet Admiral. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Translation and Dub Issues Kong's title is World Government Commander-in-Chief. However, some scanlation groups on the internet originally and incorrectly translated Kong's rank as "Pan Fleet Admiral". See also External links * Commander-in-chief - Wikipedia article about Commander-in-chiefs. * Kong One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown Category:World Government